Rêd (When The Devil Choose His Bride)
by SooYong
Summary: Kesalahan gadis itu hanya satu, yaitu memakai gaun merah yang entah kenapa sangat menarik di matanya. Merah adalah larangan baginya. Sejak kecil orang tuanya selalu memperingatkan jika ia dilarang memakai pakaian apapun yang berwarna merah dengan alasan yang tidak pernah dijelaskan padanya.
1. Rêd : Prolog

"Mintalah temanmu menemanimu malam ini sayang"

"Eomma, aku sudah dewasa, dan aku bukan penakut"

"Eomma tahu, tapi ini malam kelahiranmu sayang, kami akan datang esok hari"

"Tidak usah dibesarkan Eomma, aku rasa aku sudah tidak pantas mendapatkan perayaan di hari lahirku, aku sudah besara Eomma" gadis itu mencebikan bibirnya.

"Dasar gadis keras kepala" wanita yang dipanggil Eomma itu terkekeh "...walaupun kau sudah renta nanti, kau tetaplah putri kecil Eomma"

"Ya Eomma, karena aku adalah putrimu" gadis itu dan wanita yang ada di seberang telepon sama-sama tertawa.

Tentu saja, sebesar dan sedewasa apapun seorang anak, mereka akan tetap menjadi kesayangan bagi orang tuanya.

"Ah! Baekhyunie"

"Hmm?"

"Ingat pesan Eomma"

"Jangan memakai-/Jangan memakai pakaian berwarna merah" gadis itu memotong kalimat ibunya.

"Aku sudah tau, kau mengatakanya ratusan bahkan ribuan kali" gadis itu mulai jengah dengan peringatan larangan itu di keluarganya.

"Eomma harap kau selalu ingat pesan itu sayang,Eomma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu dan—"

"Dan?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sayang, dan besok Eomma mungkin akan datang sendiri" wanita itu mengalihkan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Hmm, aku mengerti" gadis bernama Baekhyun itu tahu jika ibunya hendak mengatakan hal lain, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin membahasnya lebih "...Selamat malam Eomma"

"Selamat malam sayang"

Setelahnya, sambungan telepon ibu dan anak itu terputus. Hari ini tanggal 5 Mei, satu hari menjelang hari kelahiran Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun selalu berpesan agar putrinya tidak tidur sendiri menjelang hari kelahiranya, Ibunya pun berpesan agar gadis itu tidak menggunakan pakaian apapun yang berwarna merah. Entah apa alasanya, Baekhyun hanya menurut.

Baekhyun begitu penasaran dengan semua anjuran dan larangan yang bahkan bukan hanya ibunya yang mengatakan padanya, tapi Baekhyun hanya medapatkan jawaban yang menurutnya tidak perlu ditakutkan.

Baekhyun menghubungi beberapa sahabatnya untuk datang dan menemaninya malam ini seperti apa yang ibunya pesankan, tapi sialnya, malam ini mereka tidak bisa datang. Tak apa Baekhyun sendirian, bahkan ia tinggal sendiri di unit apartement yang ibu dan ayahnya belikan.

"Haah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sendiri" Baekhyun mengetukan ponselnya di dagu "...entahlah" Baekhyun tak acuh.

Baekhyun hanya memainkan ponsel dan membuka situs-situs belanja online untuk membunuh waktu.

"Haah, Aish!" Baekhyun mengumpat tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu kesal karena sahabatnya tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya.

**_-Rêd-_**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat merah pekat. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di rumahnya.

_"Hanya kau yang bisa membukanya, pintu itu" _

Baekhyun mendengar sebuah bisikan yang entah berasal dari mana.

_"Mendakatlah dan buka pintu itu"_

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan memintanya untuk membuka pintu merah yang ada di hadapanya.

"Merah"

_"Ya, aku akan—"_

"Merah" Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kata merah, Merah untuk warna pintu itu.

"_Aku_—Baek" Suara bisikan itu terdengar berbeda.

"Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya setelah teriakan keras dan guncangan di tubuhnya berhasil mengusiknya.

"Eomma?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati ibunya. Wanita itu terlihat panik, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang dialaminya hanya mimpi, tapi Baekhyun merasa jika ada kekuatan lain yang menariknya, itu bukan mimpi, melainkan ia ditarik ke dimensi lain, tempat dimana pintu merah itu berada.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mengigau dan menyebut 'Merah'?"

"Merah?" Baekhyun masih terlihat bingung.

"Dan, kemana temanmu sayang?" sang ibu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tapi perhatian gadis itu seolah teralihkan pada sebuah cermin rias yang berada di kamarnya. Baekhyun merasa jika seseorang sedang menatapnya dari cermin itu. Seseorang dengan tubuh tingginya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ya Eomma"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Entah apa yang ia alami dalam mimpi itu, dan siapa pria yang menatapnya dari cermin itu, Baekhyun hanya merasa jika itu semua ada hubunganya dengan segala larangan yang dikatakan ibunya.

**_To Be Continue_**

_Cerita ini jauh dari sempurna, baik penulisan dan alur masih sangat amatir.__Ini cerita ke sekian yang gue up di FFN, jadi mohon gunakan kata-kata yang wajar jika menulis Review.__Terimakasih._


	2. Rêd 1

_Mungkin story ini agak aneh, dan mungkin akan sangat bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian. Gue hanya mengingatkan kalau story ini hanya fiksi dan tidak ada hubunganya dengan mitos atau apapun yang ada di real life. kalaupun ada kemiripan atau bahkan kesamaan dengan story gue ini, itu hanya kebetulan._

_So, Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan ibunya sudah duduk di ruang makan. Taeyeon ibu Baekhyun membawakan sup rumput laut untuk putrinya yang berulang tahun hari ini. Baekhyun tampak menikmati hidangan yang ibunya bawakan, tidak hanya sup rumput laut, Taeyeon membawakan makanan lain yang menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Apa temanmu pergi pagi-pagi sekali?" Baekhyun hampir tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada ibunya, apa dia harus jujur jika malam ini tidak ada yang bersedia datang dan menemani Baekhyun di apatrement nya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang selelu diceritakan ibunya. Taeyeon memang bukan garis keturunan langsung dari keluarga Byun, Taeyeon hanya menantu di keluarga itu, tapi wanita itu tahu semuanya, bahkan tetap melaksanakan apa yang menjadi ketetapan keluarga itu, tidak memakai pakaian merah atau apapun yang berwarna merah mencolok.

"Eomma, itu-" Baekhyun ragu menjawabnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Eomma tidak tahu pasti apa alasan dari keluarga kita melarang keturunan perempuan mereka menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah, juga tidak diperbolehkan tidur sendiiri pada tanggal kelahiranya" Taeyeon mengatakanya, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bertanya lagi tentang hal itu.

"Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan meninggalnya keluarga terdahulu?" Baekhyun menumpuk alat makan yang selesai dia gunakan.

"Kau benar, Appamu mengatakan jika saudara perempuan dari kakek buyutmu dan keluarga sebelumnya, mereka meninggal secara misterius, bahkan saat mereka belum menikah"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia sering menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya, tentang larangan itu. Tapi Baekhyun merasa jika hal itu baru sekali ini ia dengar, meninggal bahkan sebelum mereka menikah?

"Meninggal secara Misterius?" Taeyeon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi dengan Nenek, bibi, dan-"

"Saat ini semua sudah bisa dikendalikan sayang" Taeyeon memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Dikendalikan?"

"Hanya saja, setelahnya muncul larangan yang ditujukan pada keturunan nya agar tidak menggunakan pakaian apapun yang berwarana merah, dan tidak boleh tidur sendiri menjelang hari kelahiranya"

Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon tidak percaya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu saat ini, Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti, memangnya larangan itu untuk melindungi perempuan di keluargnya dari apa? Apa ada yang keluarganya sembunyikan selama ini.

"Eomma" Taeyeon menoleh pada putrinya "...lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidur sendiri?"

Taeyeon terdiam sesaat, wanita itu masih berpikir, apa ia harus mengatakanya pada Baekhyun. Tapi anak gadisnya berhak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Kau melepaskan belenggunya"

"Belenggu?" Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat ini, Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tapi saat ini ia mulai dijalari perasaan yang aneh.

"Dan Dia akan menandaimu sebagai wanitanya" Taeyeon terdengar serius.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya, belenggu? Memangnya siapa yang dibelenggu? Lalu 'wanitanya' memangnya Dia siapa?

"Eomma, kau terlihat menakutkan saat mengatakanya" Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dan menepis ketakutanya sendiri. Ini di luar dugaan, ibunya bercerita lebih banyak ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Ish! Makanya, kau harus selalu patuh pada peraturan keluarga kita" Taeyeon menyipratkan air ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi gadis yang saaangat patuh" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh ibunya dari belakang.

Baekhyun kembali setelah mengantar ibunya pulang. Rumah keluarganya dan apatrement yang ia tinggali masih satu kota, hanya saja jarak rumah keluarganya dan tempat kerjanya saat ini sedikit jauh. Jika ia tetap tinggal, Baekhyun harus menempuh perjalanan 2 jam untuk sampai ke tempat kerjanya.

Baekhyun sempat kesulitan saat menjawab siapa teman yang menemaninya semalam, bukan hal penting sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun memilih berbohong dengan mengatakan jika Kyungsoo lah yang menemaninya semalam. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Taeyeon akan memberikan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun masih saja memikirkan perkataan ibunya yang tidak jarang menyebut 'Dia' di setiap kalimatnya. Memangnya ada anggota keluarga lain yang dia tidak ketahui?

"Ah, entahlah"

Baekhyun melajukan kendaraanya ke pusat perbelanjaan, gadis itu punya janji dengan Kyungsoo untuk menemui gadis itu di tempat kerjanya dan mengajaknya makan siang, selain itu Baekhyun juga membawa titipan Ibunya untuk diberikan pada Kyungsoo. Ini memeng hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu merasa tidak ada yang istimewa dengan hari ini.

_'Baekhyun'_

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggilnya sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobilnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi gadis itu tidak mendapati siapapun di area parkir.

Baekhyun mengabaikanya, ia hanya berpikir mungkin saja itu adalah hembusan angin dan terdegar seperti seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Baekyun meninggalkan area parkir dan bergegas menemui Kyungsoo.

_'Bruk!'_

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menabraknya, beruntung tubuh kecilnya tidak tersungkur. Baekhyun hendak marah, tapi urung ia lakukan setelah melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya.

"Baekhyun-ah, maaf aku harus menjemput Jongin di Bandara, dia baru saja mendarat" Kyungsoo sembari menjauh.

"Tapi Kyung-ah" Baekhyun mengikuti sahabatnya yang berlari kecil menuju area parkir.

"Kau tunggu saja, aku akan kembali" keduanya sampai di mobil milik kyungsoo "...kau berkeliling saja lebih dulu eoh? Dan jika ada sesuatu yang menarik, aku akan membayarnya untukmu Baek" Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ya! Kyung!"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Baekhyunie" Kyungsoo sambil melajukan mobilnya.

_'Aku akan menemanimu, wanitaku'_

Baekhyun kembali mendengar bisikan itu, kali ini ia mendengarnya begitu jelas. Suara itu terdengar tepat di belakang telinganya.

"Siapa itu?"

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, dan sama seperti saat dia datang tempat itu sangat sepi, Baekhyun memang melihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang, tapi mereka justru melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh setelah berbicara sendiri.

**_-Rêd-_**

Baekhyun memutuskan pulang setelah menunggu Kyungsoo lebih dari satu jam. Baekhyun tahu jika sudah berurusan dengan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo akan melupakanya begitu saja.

"Nona Baekhyun"

Seorang petugas kemanan menghampirinya.

"Ahjussi"

"Seseorang menitipkan ini untukmu, ia mengatakan jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu" pria yang dipanggil Ahjussi itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Ah benar, terimakasih Ahjussi" Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Nona" pria itu mengucapkanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Ahjussi" Baekhyun tersenyum pada pria itu "...ah, apa kau mengenalnya? Orang yang menitipkan ini?"

"Aku rasa, ia seorang kurir antar Nona" pria itu menjawabnya sesuai yang ia lihat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Terimakasih banyak Ahjussi"

"Ya Nona"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai 4, tempat Unit apartementnya berada. Baekhyun tidak berpikir macam-macam saat menerima sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang petugas keamanan berikan.

Baekhyun meletakan begitu saja kotak itu di atas meja riasnya, gadis itu merasa jika tubuhnya sangat lelah bahkan hari ini ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, ini akhir pekan, dan hari ini ia libur.

"Kenapa itu manis sekali, astaga"

Baekhyun menelisik kotak itu, bagaimana tidak, kotak itu berwarna cokelat tua dengan hiasan pita kain yang terlihat manis. Baekhyun memutuskan membukanya dan mendapati sebuah gaun berwarna merah juga kotak lain berukuran kecil.

"Merah? Kotak, lagi?"

Baekhyun lebih tertarik dengan kotak kecil itu ketimbang gaun merah itu yang jelas-jelas ia tidak diperkenankan memakainya. Baekhyun hanya berpikir siapa yang pengirimnya, ia merasa tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun, dan kotak kecil ini, apakah berisi sebuah cincin, apa dia sedang dilamar?

"Aish! Orang konyol mana yang mengirimkan ini semua"

Baekhyun mengumpat saat mendapati isi kotak kecil itu adalah sebuah kunci. Entah kunci apa, yang pasti Baekhyun merasa kesal saat ini.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Baekhyun" gadis itu terus saja menggerutu sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dia?" Baekhyun mengusap uap air di cermin yang terletak di atas washtafel. Gadis itu masih saja memikirkan tentang siapa 'Dia' yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"Siap-"

_'Kau sangat menggairahkan, sayang'_

_._

_._

.

**_Tbc_**.

Story nya ga seseram yang kalian bayangin ya, dan maaf kalau aneh.

Love,

Soo Yong


	3. Rêd 2

_Mungkin story ini agak aneh, dan mungkin akan sangat bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian. Gue hanya mengingatkan kalau story ini hanya fiksi dan tidak ada hubunganya dengan mitos atau apapun yang ada di real life. kalaupun ada kemiripan atau bahkan kesamaan dengan story gue ini, itu hanya kebetulan._

_So, Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia sampai di tempat itu. Sebuah ruang hampa udara dengan suasana temaram dan dingin.

_"Buka Pintu itu"_ Baekhyun merasakan jika ada entitas lain di belakangnya _"...percayalah padaku"_ Baekhyun merasakan jika entitas itu menjadi wujud nyata, memeluk leher dan pinggangnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan menolehkan kepalanya saja tidak bisa ia lakukan. Baekhyun hanya mematung dan menatap pintu berwarna merah pekat di depanya. Sosok itu masih memeluknya dari belakang, tapi ini terasa aneh saat Baekhyun hanya menerima apa yang sosok itu lakukan padanya.

"Merah?" gumam Baekhyun.

_"Ya, pintu merah itu"_ sosok itu menciumi leher Baekhyun _"...bukakan pintu itu untukku"_

Baekhyun berusaha berbalik, tapi hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"Tapi—"

_"Kunci itu"_ sosok itu berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Kunci? Merah?" Baekhyun hanya menatap kunci yang ia genggam dan entah berasal dari mana. Gadis itu menatap kunci dan pintu merah itu secara bergantian.

Sosok itu hampir hilang kesabaran dan sempat meremas pinggang Baekhyun.

"Nghh~"

Baekhyun melenguh saat sosok itu menjilat pundaknya hingga ke leher.

_"Aku tahu kau berbeda, kau akan melakukanya untukku, Baekhyun"_ setelah mengatakanya, sosok itu kembali menciumi leher gadis itu, menghidu seluruh permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menerima perlakuan makhluk yang berhasil menguasai tubuhnya, gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

_"Kau ingin lebih?"_ sosok itu berbisik, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan _"...cepat buka pintu itu sayang"_

Baekhyun mulai bergerak maju dan mendekati pintu berwarna merah itu. Tapi ia penasaran dengan sosok yang ada di belakangnya dan dengan seenaknya mencumbu lehernya. Baekhyun berbalik dengan tenaganya yang terasa melemah.

Baekhyun tertegun saat mendapati sosok bertubuh tinggi berdiri tepat di hadapanya. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Baekhyun hanya melihat siluet seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang. Sosok itu perlahan mendekat hingga berdiri tepat satu langkah di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hai Pengantinku, akhirnya kita bertemu"

Sosok itu membuat mata Baekhyun tidak berkedip. Bagaimana tidak, sosok itu serupa pria rupawan dengan fisik dan wajah sempurna, rambutnya tertata rapi dengan warna merah menyala, walaupun iris dari sepasang matanya berbeda warna, tapi itu tidak menutupi parasnya yang rupawan, terlebih seringainya membuat tubuh Baekhyun lemas. Baekhyun mulai dijalari perasaan aneh, entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Sudah ku duga, kau memang berbeda" sosok itu meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya dan menjilat susut bibir gadis itu.

Kedua iris matanya yang berbeda warna terlihat menyala, tapi itu semua terlihat mengabur dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Baek, bangunlah, Ya! Baekhyun!"

Teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Kyung-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun saat mendapati Kyungsoo berlinang air mata di bukaan matanya.

"Astaga, aku sangat panik, aku kira kau meninggal saat tidur" kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun yang tampak bingung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak bernafas Baekhyun, aku takut, aku menelpon Jongin agar ia datang dan memeriksamu" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengguncang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak bernafas?" Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau bernafas sangat cepat, dan setelahnya, kau berhenti bernafas"

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Baekhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengusap punggung gadis yang tak kalah mungil darinya.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja"

_'Pria itu apa? Apa 'Dia' yang Eomma katakan adalah pria itu? Tapi itu hanya mimpi'_

**_-Rêd-_**

Semalam, Baekhyun lari begitu saja dari Apartement nya setelah mendengar suara bisikan yang terdengar sangat nyata itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu mengenakan pakaianya kembali dan urung membersihkan diri. Baekhyun memilih Apartement sahabatnya untuk menginap semalam. Baekhyun tidak menceritakan hal aneh yang ia alami sejak malam itu. Baekhyun hanya menganggap itu hanyalah mimpi, dan tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Sejak kapan kau mengalami Periodik Apneu saat tidur Baek?" Jongin bertanya setelah melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

"Kau ini, katakan saja" Kyungsoo merasa gemas.

Ketiganya berada di kamar kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan sepasang kekasih itu duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur berukuran sedang itu.

"Mana aku tahu, aku tidur dan bangun saat pagi hari, apa yang terjadi saat aku tidur"

"Ah, sudahlah jangan dibesarkan, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya "...aku ingin mandi lalu—awh!" Baekhyun terdiam saat merasakan sebelah pinggangnya terasa sakit, dan juga membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir.

"Hmm, ya" Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dan tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi di Apatrement Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membuka pakaianya dan menemukan jejas yang terlihat lebam di pinggang kanannya. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, dia berpikir keras apa yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur hingga membuat pinggangnya seperti itu, itu seperti jejas saat seseorang terkena benturan hebat, tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa ia terbentur atau apapun.

_"Aku tahu kau berbeda, kau akan melakukanya untukku, Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun kembali mengingat sekilas adegan dalam mimpinya, saat sosok itu mencumbui lehernya, Baekhyun menyingkap rambutnya yang tergerai dan melihat lehernya dari pantulan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi. Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati beberapa bercak merah di lehernya.

"Eomma, sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat kencang, gadis itu ketakutan. Baekhyun berpikir itu hanya mimpi, tapi jejas lebam di pinggangnya, juga bercak merah di lehernya adalah nyata. Apa yang terjadi padanya, apa ada hubunganya dengan larangan keluarganya?

"Apa aku melepaskan belenggunya?" Baekhyun kembali menatap cermin di hadapanya dan menelisik bayanganya sendiri.

_"Jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu dari apapun"_ Baekhyun terkejut saat kembali mendengar suara itu, dan kali ini suara itu nyata, bukan lagi berupa bisikan_"...karena kau adalah Wanitaku, kau milikku"_

Baekhyun melihat sosok yang semalam ada di mimpinya, sosok pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan iris mata berbeda warna, iris itu menatap tajam bayangan Baekhyun di cermin. Iris mata itu seperti menghipnotis gadis itu. Pria itu menyeringai, diikuti Baekhyun yang tersenyum menatap bayangan pria itu, mata Baekhyun berpendar merah seperti warna salah satu Iris mata pria itu.

_"Panggil aku 'Red'"_

Sosok itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Baekhyun, merengkuhnya persis dengan adegan di mimpinnya.

_"Kau akan melahirkan keturunanku, hal yang tidak pernah bisa mereka wujudkan"_ sosok yang bernama Red itu kembali mencumbu leher Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu terlena sesaat.

Baekhyun tersadar saat iris merahnya berubah kembali menjadi kecoklatan seperti warna asalnya. Baekhyun terduduk lemas, tubuhnya gemetar dan tenaganya seperti terkuras habis, bagitupun sosok Red yang tampak mengeluarkan lelehan darah dari hidungnya.

_'Buka pintu itu, bebaskan aku, dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya'_

"Kyung!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo setelah mendengar bisikan Red "...Doh kyungsoo!"

**_-Rêd-_**

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengantarkanya, tapi keduanya pergi setelah Baekhyun mengatakan ia ingin menginap di rumah kedua orang tuanya selama beberapa hari.

"Eomma, 'Dia' itu apa?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Taeyeon tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Dia, yang Eomma ceritakan?"

"Baekhyun, kau datang?" Ayah Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang, pria paruh baya itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan mendapati putri pertamanya ada di rumah.

ini tiba-tiba dan sangat mendadak, pasalnya gadis itu akan menghubunginya atau Taeyeon jika ia akan pulang, apalagi menginap. Mereka akan mempersiapkan makan malam kecil-kecilnya untuk menyambut Baekhyun, walaupun satu kota, Baekhyun jarang sekali pulang ke rumah itu.

"Appa? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga kita?"

.

.

.

**_Tbc_**.


	4. Rêd 3

_Mungkin story ini agak aneh, dan mungkin akan sangat bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian. Gue hanya mengingatkan kalau story ini hanya fiksi dan tidak ada hubunganya dengan mitos atau apapun yang ada di real life cerita ini murni dari imajinasi gue sebagai penulisnya. kalaupun ada kemiripan atau bahkan kesamaan dengan story gue ini, itu hanya kebetulan._

_So, Happy Reading_

_._

_._

_._

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Pria paruh baya itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada putrinya.

"Appa, katakan padaku, apa hubungan larangan itu dengan Red" Baekhyun nyalang, Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Red?"

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun terkejut saat putri mereka menyebut Red.

"Red itu apa Appa? Aku—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyunie? Dan dari mana kau tahu tentang Red?" pria itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Baekhyun menyebutkan tentang Red yang ia sendiri sudah hampir melupakan eksistensinya.

"Sayang, katakan" Taeyeon lebih tenang menghadapi Baekhyun yang terlihat berapi-api.

Baekhyun melemah saat Taeyeon menuntunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumah itu. Baekhyun hanya diam saat kedua orang tuanya menuggu gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu, tatapan matanyapun terlihat kosong.

_'Jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakan oleh mereka Baekhyunie, kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendampingku, kau hanya harus bergantung padaku, abaikan mereka'_

Baekhyn mendengar bisikan itu, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baekhyun!" Byun Yohan ayah Baekhyun mengguncang bahu anak gadisnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming, dan tatapan matanya masih terlihat kosong. Tatapan mata Baekhyun berpusat di satu titik, yaitu sebuah cermin yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding rumah itu.

"...Byun Baekhyun!" pria itu mengguncang bahu Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Eoh? Appa" Baekhyun kembali fokus, gadis itu melihat kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

Gadis itu kembali pada kesadaranya, dan saat ini ia terlihat bingung dengan apa yang akan dia sampaikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Red?" pria paruh baya itu terdengar lebih tenang.

"Sayang sudahlah" Taeyeon memegang lengan suaminya "...ikut Eomma sayang, kau pasti lelah" Taeyeon menuntun Baekhyun terlihat lebih tenang menuju kamar tidur gadis itu

Taeyeon kembali ke ruang keluarga setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Wanita itu duduk di samping suaminya yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pria itu tidak mengerti, bagaimana Baekhyun tahu tentang Red. Keluarganya bahkan tidak lagi membahas tentang sosok Red.

"Apa kau menceritakan tentang Red?" Yohan saat Taeyeon duduk di sampingnya

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menceritakan itu pada Baekhyun"

"Bukankah ia selalu bertanya tentang larangan-larangan itu?" Yohan terlhat cemas.

"Dia memang menanyakanya, tapi aku hanya menceritakan apa yang aku tahu, seperti sebelumnya"

"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ulang tahun nya?" pria itu penasaran.

Pasalnya saat Baekhyun berulang tahun beberapa hari lalu, mendadak pria itu harus terbang ke Jepang untuk menangani masalah perusahaan dan membiarkan Taeyeon mengunjungi Baekhyun sendirian.

"Tidak ada, Baekhyun pulang lebih awal, dan seperti biasanya, sahabatnya menemaninya saat malam hari" Taeyeon menceritakan apa yang ia tahu. Setidaknya hal itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya malam itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Yohan terdengar tidak percaya. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja pria itu melihat ada yang aneh pada diri Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau yakin dia tidak berbohong?"

"Aku yakin, tapi—"

Taeyeon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendengar teriakan dari kamar Baekhyun. Wanita itu bergegas menuju kamar Baekhyun disusul suaminya.

Taeyeon membuka kamar Baekhyun yang tidak dikunci, tapi kedua orang tua gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun tidur dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang itu. Wajahnya tampak tenang seperti ia sedang bermimpi indah.

Taeyeon menatap suaminya yang berdiri di sampingnya sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Taeyeon yang terlihat kebingungan, Yohan terlihat tegang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Baekhyun?" Yohan bergumam, tanganya tampak gemetaran.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi?" pria itu menoleh dan menatap Taeyeon putus asa "...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Katakan padaku?"

"Baekhyun" Yohan menarik nafas dalam "...Baekhyun melepaskan belenggunya"

"Belenggu? Apa makhluk itu—"

"Ya, dia dalam bahaya"

Taeyeon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya, wanita itu memang sudah tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dihadapi saat larangan itu di langgar. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun sudah melakukanya.

Setiap perempuan garis keturunan keluarga Byun dilarang tidur sendiri saat malam kelahiranya hingga ia terikat satu pernikahan, jika itu di langgar maka ia sudah melepaskan belenggu makhluk itu, makhluk yang sengaja dikurung oleh keluarga terdahulu. Makhluk yang dikurung di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah pekat serupa darah.

Makhluk itu mampu menyebrang ke dunia nyata, tapi makhluk itu tidak cukup memiliki energi jika harus mnempakan diri secara nyata walaupun dia tidak lagi dibelenggu,

Makhluk itu menyeberang ke dunia nyata tanpa wujud, dia tidak bisa menyakiti siapapun, karena jika ia memaksakan diri menyentuh atau meyakiti manusia, maka ia akan terluka karena energinya akan terkuras habis.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Setelah Taeyeon keluar, Baekhyun hanya duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Gadis itu masih kebingungan, hingga sosok Red kembali menampakan diri padanya melalui cermin yang ada di kamarnya._

_Makhluk itu mendekat dan berada tepat di samping Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Baekhyun tampak sendirian, tapi di dalam cermin ada pantulan lain selain dirinya. Kali ini Red tidak bisa memperdaya gadis itu, Baekhyun masih tetap dalam kesadaranya._

_Red hanya tersenyum kemudian menyeringai pada Baekhyun, sebelum mendekat dan kembali mencumbui leher gadis itu._

_"Kyaaaaaa!"_

_Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan hingga tubuhnya melemah dan terbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Red dengan sisa energinya menarik tubuh Baekhyun keatas tempat tidur. Dan kembali menjilati leher hingga dagu gadis itu._

_Tapi kegiatanya terhenti saat pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba, memunculkan kedua orang tua gadis itu._

_Red menatap Ayah Baekhyun dan menyeringai. Red yakin jika pria itu bisa melihatnya dari pantulan cermin dan keduanya beradu tatap, itu sangat terlihat dari ekspresi wajah pria itu yang tampak tegang._

_**Fashback End.**_

Red merasakan sakit teramat sangat di dadanya, sosok itu menggeram kemudian menghilang dari kamar Baekhyun. Red mengeluarkan energi yang sangat besar saat menyentuh Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia sedikit bersabar agar bisa memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya, tapi hasrat liarnya terus saja mendorongnya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun.

"Sial!" Red kembali terlempar kedalam ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah itu "...jika terus seperti ini aku bisa musnah" Red terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Wanita sialan itu mengurungku di sini, dia mengingkari semuanya dan mengikatku di tempat terkutuk ini, sial" Red menggeram menahan sakit.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit, urat-urat nadinya terasa seperti akan meledak, seluruh persendiannya seakan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Aku harus bersabar, Baekhyun akan mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini" Red dengan nafas terengah-engah "...dia milikku, dia akan melahirkan keturunanku, dan arrrghhh!" Red kembali menggeram saat dadanya terasa sakit dan terasa seperti akan meledak.

"Pintu sialan itu!"

Red membencinya, pintu merah itu, pintu yang mengurungnya hampir seratus tahun di dalam ruangan itu, ruangan yang berada di dimensi perbatasan antara dunia nyata dan dunia lain.

Beruntung Baekhyun melepaskan belenggunya yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Red menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, dan malam itu Baekhyun datang melepaskan belenggu yang mengikatnya.

"Hahaha!"

Red tertawa saat mengingat jika satu langkah lagi dirinya akan bebas. Red bisa pergi kemanapun dan menyebrang kemanapun tanpa takut akan kesakitan yang mengancam jiwanya.

"Ya, aku akan membuatmu membuka pintu sialan itu, setelahnya kita bisa bercinta" Red masih tertawa dalam kesakitanya.

.

.

.

**_Tbc_**.

_Silahkan simpulkan sendiri, Red itu apa._

_Yang pasti dia tidak jahat, dan dia tidak baik, hanya saja dia menyesatkan._

_Cerita ini ga seseram yang kalian pikirkan, ini bukan horror btw. Mungkin sedikit mengganggu akal sehat aja._


	5. Rêd 4

_Mungkin story ini agak aneh, dan mungkin akan sangat bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian. Gue hanya mengingatkan kalau story ini hanya fiksi dan tidak ada hubunganya dengan mitos atau apapun yang ada di real life cerita ini murni dari imajinasi gue sebagai penulisnya. kalaupun ada kemiripan atau bahkan kesamaan dengan story gue ini, itu hanya kebetulan._

_So, Happy Reading_

.

.

.

**_Malam ulang tahun Baekhyun_**

"Haah, Aish!" Baekhyun mengumpat tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu kesal karena sahabatnya tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya. Baekhyun memilih merebahkan tubuhnya, gadis itu lelah walaupun pulang kerja lebih awal.

Baekhyun masih memainkan ponselnya secara random, dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah gaun merah yang sangat cantik. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia membeli gaun itu dari sebuah situs belanja online, Baekhyun pun jatuh tertidur setelahnya.

Baekhyun terbangun di dalam sebuah ruang asing, dan merasa kakinya tersangkut sesuatu. Baekhyun menelisik apa yang menjadi penghalang langkahnya, dan mendapati rantai dengan tampilan tidak biasa, rantai itu sama seperti rantai pada umumnya, yang membedakan hanyalah rantai itu berbahan perak.

"Rantai apa ini?" Baekhyun meraihnya dan melepasnya karena rantai itu melilit kakinya.

Baekhyun menyingkirkanya dan membuangnya entah kemana. Rantai itu telihat besar saat menghalangi langkahnya, dan berubah menjadi kecil setelah tanganya menyentuh benda itu. Baekhyun tidak melihat siapapun di tempat itu, ruangan itu hanya ruang hampa dan terlihat tak berujung, gadis itu hanya sendiri di tempat asing itu.

Baekhyun berbalik, dan tiba-tiba ia terbangun, gadis itu terbangun dan ia masih berada di dalam kamarnya, tubuhnya masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, itu hanya mimpi, astaga mimpi macam apa itu?" Baekhyun bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil air mineral, nafasnya sedikit terengah karena mimpi itu. Entah mimpi atau bukan, Baekhyun merasa lelah hanya karena itu.

"Jam 2 pagi" Baekhyun melirik jam dinding setelah meminum air satu gelas penuh "...astaga, malam ini terasa panjang sekali, dan esok akhir pekan, ini membosankan"

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat sebuah kilatan merah di luar jendela yang sengaja tidak ia tutup tirainya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat merah pekat. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di rumahnya.

_"Hanya kau yang bisa membukanya, pintu itu"_

Baekhyun mendengar sebuah bisikan yang entah berasal dari mana.

_"Mendakatlah dan buka pintu itu"_

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan memintanya untuk membuka pintu merah yang ada di hadapanya.

"Merah"

_"Ya, aku akan—"_

"Merah" Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kata merah, Merah untuk warna pintu itu.

"Dia datang padaku" Red setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapanya.

Red tertawa karena apa yang ia nantikan selama hampir seratus tahun datang. Red mengutuk seluruh perempuan yang terlahir dari garis keturunan langsung keluarga Byun. Red memang tidak bisa menyebrang ke dunia nyata, apalagi menampakan wujudnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan setiap kali bayi perempuan terlahir di keluarga itu. Bayi perempuan yang lahir dari garis keturunan langsung akan mendapatkan tanda lahir berwarna merah di bagian tubuh tertentu. Dan berkat Red lah, mereka memilikinya.

"Gadis itu mempunyai tanda lahir tidak biasa, dan aromanya membuatku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya" Red menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Red menandai setiap perempuan yang terlahir, menandai mereka untuk menjadi pengantinya dan akan melahirkan keturunanya kelak, tapi itu tidak mudah karena setiap perempuan yang terlahir selalu dijaga agar tidak bisa menjelajah dan menyebrang ke perbatasan antara dunia nyata dan dunia lain.

Keadaan di mana daya tahan tubuhnya akan mencapai titik ter rendah adalah satu hari menjelang hari kelahiranya, dan pada keadaan itu, ruh mereka bisa terlepas dari tubuh dan menyeberang ke perbatasan, bahkan mampu menjelajah ke dunia lain. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi selama hampir seratus tahun, karena mereka dijaga sedemikian rupa agar semua itu tidak terjadi.

Tapi baekhyun melakukanya malam itu, Baekhyun tidak dalam penjagaan saat hari lahirnya, dan ruhnya terlepas dari badan, menjelajah dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu Red selama hampir seratus tahun.

"Baekhyun, bukan begitu namanya?" Red menyeringai "...tunggu sampai kau membuka pintu itu, dan aku akan terlepas dari semuanya"

Red tertawa setelahnya dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di kamar gadis itu, Red menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya bersamanya yang Red yakini adalah wanita yang sudah melahirkan gadis yang akan menjadi pengantinnya.

Red menyeringai seraya lekat menatap Baekhyun, gadis itu melihatnya, melihat pantulan wujudnya dari dalam cermin, karena Red masih tidak bisa menampakan wujudnya secara nyata sebelum pintu merah itu terbuka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak lagi kembali ke Apatrement miliknya, gadis itu terlalu takut untuk tinggal sendiri setelah gangguan demi gangguan yang ia alami. Baekhyun lebih memilih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya walaupun gangguan itu tidak hilang, tapi setidaknya ia tidak sendirian.

Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah, jika Red akan menemukan ya di manapun gadis itu berada. Bahkan jika ia bersembunyi di lubang semut sekalipun, Red akan selalu menemukanya. Menemukan Baekhyun, menemukan pengantinnya selama tanda lahir itu masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Sayang"

Taeyeon terkejut saat mendapati tanda lahir di punggung Baekhyun berubah warna. Baekhyun mempunyai tanda lahir berwarna merah di punggung dan daerah paha sebelah dalam. Tanda lahir gadis itu tidak biasa, jika keturunan sebelumnya mempunyai tanda lahir dengan ukuran wajar dan hanya terletak di satu tempat, Baekhyun tidak, gadis itu mempunyai dua tanda lahir, dan tanda di punggungyalah yang terlihat sangat besar hingga hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan kulit punggungnya.

"Eomma, ada apa?" Baekhyun tampak terkejut.

Selama berada di rumah keluarganya, Baekhyun selalu ditemani ibunya saat tidur. Bukan keinginan Baekhyun, tapi sang ayahlah yang memaksanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa tanda lahirmu terlihat semakin merah" Taeyeon memastikan penglihatanya.

Wanita itu mendekat pada Baekhyun yang hendak mengganti baju dengan pakaian tidurnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mencoba melihatnya sendiri, gadis itu memunggungi cermin dan menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"Sejak kapan ini terjadi sayang" Taeyeon terlihat khawatir "...apa kau terkena alergi?"

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa Eomma, aku tidak memiliki alergi apapun"

"Eomma tahu sayang, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan ini?" Taeyeon merasa jika hal buruk akan terjadi.

Baekhyun memang memilikinya sejak lahir, tapi itu samar dan terlihat berwarna merah muda hampir serupa kulit asal gadis itu.

"Sayang"

"Kenapa Eomma?"

"Jaga diri baik-baik" Taeyeon memeluk anak gadisnya.

"Eomma, aku baik-baik saja, seperti aku mau mati saja" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Gadis itu bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, Taeyeon menangis, ibunya menangisinya entah untuk apa. Baekhyun memang mengalami semua itu, gangguan dari entah di dalam mimpinya ataupun di dunia nyata. Tapi, Bekhyun seakan melupakanya begitu saja, Baekhyun menganggap itu hal wajar, saat semua orang sekitarnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun, gadis itu justru terlihat biasa saja.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur Eomma, besok aku harus kembali ke apartement"

"Tidak, aku tinggal di sini saja bersama kami"

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya tatapanya kosong tanpa disadari siapapun.

_'Kembalilah, bahkan gaun merah yang kau beli belum kau pakai sayang'_

"Aku baik-baik saja Eomma, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku"

Baekhyun mendengarnya, dan kali ini gadis itu seperti terpedaya oleh bisikan itu.

_'kau hanya harus memakainya, gaun merah itu'_

Red berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, bahkan sosok itu menghidu leher Baekhyun. Taeyeon tidak bisa melihatnya, wanita itu bukan keturunan keluarga Byun yang akan tahu dan bisa melihat sosok Red sekalipun tanpa wujud nyata, Taeyeon tidak, wanita itu tidak menyadari apapun selain Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah.

"Red"

"Baekhyunie"

"Hm? Ada apa Eomma?" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti "...Aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur"

"Ya, selamat malam~ Eomma~"

_'Selamat malam sayang'_

"Selamat malam Red"

.

.

.

**_Tbc_**.

Aku harap kalian ngerti.

Ingat, Red itu tidak jahat, tidak juga baik, tapi dia menyesatkan.


	6. Rêd 5

_Warning! NC Alert!_

_Mungkin story ini agak aneh, dan mungkin akan sangat bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian. Gue hanya mengingatkan kalau story ini hanya fiksi dan tidak ada hubunganya dengan mitos atau apapun yang ada di real life cerita ini murni dari imajinasi gue sebagai penulisnya. kalaupun ada kemiripan atau bahkan kesamaan dengan story gue ini, itu hanya kebetulan._

_So, Happy Reading_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun sudah tidak mengalami gangguan dari Red, Baekhyun tidak lagi merasa bermimpi dan bertemu sosok itu, sosok Red yang hanya bisa dia lihat saat ruhnya terlepas dari raganya. Baekhyun sudah tidak mengalami semua itu, dan saat ini gadis itu menjalani kehidupanya seperti biasa.

Satu bulan ini, Baekhyun terlihat lebih ceria, Baekhyun tidak lagi didatangi hal atau entitas aneh yang membuatnya bersikap paranoid.

"Baekhyun, bisa kau serahkan laporan ini pada atasanmu?" seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi mendatanginya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, bukankah kau yang mendapatkan tugas itu" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengatakanya.

Baekhyun bukan mengacuhkan permintaan teman kerjanya, tapi itu bukan tugasnya. Baekhyun memang wakil manager pemasaran di perusahaanya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu pasti alasan teman kerjanya itu enggan menemui atasanya.

Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum menatap gadis itu.

"Haah, aku sedang ada masalah denganya" gadis itu menyerah dan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya sudah Baekhyun ketahui.

"Zizi-ya, kau harus mengesampingkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan" Baekhyun terdengar bijak.

"Aku tahu" gadis yang dipanggil Zizi itu menghela nafas kasar "...aku akan menghadapinya" gadis itu meringkas kembali berkas yang semula ia letakan di meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Baguslah, aku tidak perlu lagi menengahi kalian" Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

Pasalnya, masalah yang rekan kerjanya hadapi bukanlah masalah besar, gadis itu sering kali terlibat keributan kecil dengan kekasihnya, yaitu atasan Baekhyun. Aneh memang, terkadang hanya karena hal sangat kecil mereka selalu ribut.

"Astaga" gadis bernama Zizi itu menggeleng dan menjauh dari meja Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah" Zizi memundurkan langkahnya.

Gadis itu menelisik penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Terkesan jika penampilan Baekhyun bermasalah. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Zizi dan menelisik penampilanya sendiri, dan Baekhyun merasa tidak ada yang aneh pada penampilanya.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Baekhyun saat Zizi masih saja menelisik penampilanya.

"Kau tampak berbeda" Zizi sendiri tidak terlalu yakin.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai pakaian berwarna merah?" Zizi mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari perbedaan penampilan Baekhyun dengan hari biasanya "...setahuku, kau tidak suka warna itu"

"Aku? Benarkah?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku harus menyerahkan laporan ini pada Manager Wu" tapi Zizi tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan niatnya memberikan laporan.

Zizi memang baru satu tahun menjadi rekan kerja Baekhyun, tapi selama mengenal Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian atau apapun yang berwarna merah.

"Aku baru tahu, jika warna merah sangat cocok denganku" Baekhyun menggumam sembari mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang lebih awal walaupun pekerjaanya belum selesai. Kyungsoo meneriakinya agar datang lebih awal di pesta pertunanganya dengan Jongin.

Malam ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan bertunangan. Setelah keduanya berkencan selama lebih dari 8 tahun, keduanya berkencan sejak di bangku sekolah menengah tingkat akhir, walaupun keduanya berkuliah di bidang yang berbeda, tapi hubungam keduanya tetap berjalan baik.

Walaupun terkadang salah satu dari mereka mencari suasana baru dengan mengencani orang lain, tapi merek tidak pernah terlibat hubungan jauh, dan akan kembali dengan pasanganya.

"Kau lama sekali Baekh-ah, aku sangat gugup" Kyungsoo saat mendapati Baekhyun

"Astaga, seperti mau diapakan saja" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, gadis itu tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya "...bukankah kalian suda--"

"Sttt" Kyungsoo menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir Baekhyun "...kau jangan mengatakanya, itu hal yang berbeda"

"Baiklah, baiklah, itu hal berbeda" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ah! Kau mengatakan akan datang bersama kekasihmu" Kyungsoo mengingat hal itu "...lalu di mana dia?" gadis bermata bulat itu mencari ke sekeliling.

"Ah, dia akan menyusul" Baekhyun berdalih.

"Baiklah"

Pesta pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat sederhana, mereka hanya mengundang teman dekat saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, memangnya siapa nama kekasih barumu itu? Kau tidak pernah memperkanalkanya padaku, memangnya kau anggap apa aku ini" Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Baekhyun sembari berjalan ke tempat acara.

"Astaga kau ini berlebihan sekali" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Kyungsoo "...nanti aku akan memperkenalkanya" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku penasaran, kau hanya memanggilnya PalPal, seperti nama anjing saja" Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya.

"Aish! Ya!" Baekhyun terlihat kesal. Gadis itu tidak terima jika nama panggilan kekasihnya disamakan dengan seekor anjing.

"Aku hanya bercanda Baekhyunie"

Keduanya masih bertatapan kesal. Tapi itu bukan hal serius, mereka tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah, pertunanganmu akan dimulai" Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku gugup" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat "...kau ikut bersamaku ya, kumohon" Kyungsoo memelas.

"Astaga! Aku menunggu PalPal, aku akan menemanimu setelah dia datang" Baekhyun terus mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun-ah" Kyungsoo sambil sesekali berbalik.

"Cepatlah"

Baekhyun bertahan di tempatnya dan melihat punggung sahabatnya yang perlahan menjauh.

Acara pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah hampir selesai. Tapi Baekhyun tidak kunjung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang berbahagia itu. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandanganya mengitari tempat pestanya dilakukan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendapati sosok Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah pulang?" Jongin yang tidak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, jika ia pulang, dia akan memberitahu kita" Kyungsoo menjawab yakin walaupun ia sendiri tengah mencari-cari keberadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi" Jongin "...apa--"

"Baek" teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin urung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tanganya pada Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya bersama seorang pria. Kyungsoo berpikir jika mungkin pria itu adalah PalPal yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Baekhyun sebagai kekasih barunya.

Jika dihitung, itu belum genap satu bulan saat Baekhyun mengatakan sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kyungsoo pernah melihatnya sekali saat Baekhyun dijemput oleh seorang pria yang baru sekali ia lihat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisi pria itu memunggunginya dan tak lama memasuki sebuah mobil mewah.

"Maaf aku tidak menemanimu Kyung-ah" Baekhyun terdengar menyesal.

"Tak apa Baek-ah, dia hanya berpura-pura gugup"

Kyungsoo melirik tajam pada Jongin yang mengatakanya, sengaja atau tidak.

"Baek, apa dia kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo berbisik.

Pria yang bersama Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, ia mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sekalipun gadis itu berbisik.

"Ah, perkenalkan nama saya Re--"

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun menyela "...Park-Chanyeol"

"Aku suka nama itu, Park Chanyeol" pria yang Baekhyun perkenalkan bernama Park Chanyeol itu berbisik di leher Baekhyun, dan mengerlingkan matanya sesudahnya.

"Ah ya, salam kenal, aku Doh Kyungsoo dan dia kekasihku Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada pria yang Baekhyun perkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya dan bernama Park Chanyeol.

Entahlah, hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa jika aura pria itu sangat tidak biasa. Ada hawa panas yang ia rasakan saat berjabat tangan dengan pria itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terkapar, tubuh telanjangnya terlihat lemas setelah pelepasan keduanya. Pria itu menjamah setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu melenguh dan mengerang.

Tatapan Baekhyun tampak sayu, gadis itu berada di puncak gairahnya, gadis itu belum puas, Baekhyun merasa jika hasratnya belum terpenuhi.

"Merangkaklah sayang" pria itu menjentikan telunjuknya agar Baekhyun mendekat dan menuruti perintahnya.

"Red"

Baekhyun menurut, gadis itu merangkak seperti apa yang diperintahkan Red.

"Kemarilah"

Red meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Katakan padaku jika kau menginginkanku, hm?" Red berbisik di leher Baekhyun, dengan tanganya yang menjamahi dada gadis itu.

"Red, aku menginginkanmu sayang, nghh~Red"

"Berusahalah sayang" Red mengusap kedua lengan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di atas pangkuanya.

"Akhh~" Baekhyun mendesah sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Good Girl" Red terus saja menjamahi dada Baekhyun, dan meremasnya bergantian.

"Aku mohon" Baekhyun memelas.

"Aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu seperti ini" Red membalikan posisi mereka "...kau sudah membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata, dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

**_Tbc_**.

_Hayolo..._

_Pusing, pusing deh lu pada, NC nya gue gantung._

_Ngakak jangan ya._

_Maaf, gue juga belum siap mental._


	7. Red 6

_Mungkin story ini agak aneh, dan mungkin akan sangat bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian. Gue hanya mengingatkan kalau story ini hanya fiksi dan tidak ada hubunganya dengan mitos atau apapun yang ada di real life cerita ini murni dari imajinasi gue sebagai penulisnya. kalaupun ada kemiripan atau bahkan kesamaan dengan story gue ini, itu hanya kebetulan._

_So, Happy Reading_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Satu bulan sebelum Pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.**_

Baekhyun kembali ke Apartementnya yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja setelah mendengarkan bisikan itu, dan bergegas ke apartement Kyungsoo.

Taeyeon sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan Baekhyun agar tidak kembali dan tetap tinggal di rumah keluarganya dan tidak kembali. Tapi Baekhyun berkali-kali juga mengatakan jika ia akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, sebelumnya ia begitu ketakutan, tapi ia merasa jika entitas yang mengusiknya selama ini hanyalah halusinasinya saja.

"Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan pada tempat tinggalku sendiri?" Baekhyun memunguti beberapa barang yang tercecer di lantai Apartementnya.

"Haah" gadis itu menghela nafas kasar "...aku akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

_'Gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu sayang'_

Baekhyun mendengar suara bisikan itu, tapi suara itu sangat pelan seperti hembusan angin lalu, dan Baekhyun mengabaikanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri "...kenapa aku tidak membawa pakaianku? astaga, yang tersisa hanya pakaian kotor, Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia membawa separuh pakaianya ke rumah orangtuanya, Baekhyun hanya meninggalkan pakaian kotor yang tidak sempat ia cuci, bahkan menghubungi jasa laundry pun ia tidak sempat.

Baekhyun menanggalkan seluruh pakaianya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi Apartementnya, tanpa gadis itu sadari jika sosok Red melihatnya seraya menjilat bibirnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merendam tubuhnya dalam Bathtub, tubuhnya sangat lelah, ia mengendarai mobilnya hampir 4 jam dalam sehari, belum termasuk pekerjaanya yang cukup membuatnya sangat lelah.

Baekhyun merasa jika ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam bak berendamnya

gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati pria yang sama yang sering ia lihat. Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala, juga warna berbeda di sepasang iris matanya.

"Hai sayang"

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak saat menatap sepasang mata itu. Walaupun parasnya serupa pria rupawan, aura yang terpancar cukup membuat hawa sekitarnya memanas.

"Aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya" sosok pria itu menjilat sudut bibir Baekhyun "...keluarkan aku dari tempat ini"

Sosok pria itu menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertegun.

"Astaga, apa aku bermimpi lagi?" Baekhyun membuka mata setelahnya.

Baekhyun kembali setelah hampir satu jam berada di kamar mandi. Gadis itu tertidur saat merendam tubuhnya di dalam Bathtub.

"Abaikan saja Baekhyun-ah, itu semua hanya mimpi" Baekhyun sembari membuka lemari pakaianya.

Setelah memakai pakaian dalamnya, Baekhyun tertarik membuka kotak berukuran sedang yang dia simpan di bagian bawah lemari pakaianya. Baekhyun hampir lupa jika ia belum membuangnya, bukan tidak tahu apa isi kotak itu, Baekhyun sangat tahu, gadis itu mengingatnya dengan jelas jika kotak itu berisi sebuah gaun berwarna merah.

Gaun itu terlihat cantik walaupun berwarna merah, tapi gaun itu mempunyai potongan leher yang sangat rendah, juga panjang gaun itu yang hanya sebatas tengah pahanya. Tidak ketat memang, tapi gaun itu terlalu berlebihan jika dipakai untuk acara tertentu, kecuali...

_"Gaun itu adalah gaun malam pertama kita sayang"_ Baekhyun mendengar bisikan itu tepat di belakang telinganya, bukan takut atau terkejut, Baekhyun hanya tertegun_ "...pakailah, dan datanglah padaku"_

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun kembali ke sebuah ruang hampa udara yang gelap. Seperti biasanya, ia berdiri di depan pintu berwarna merah pekat itu. Kali ini Baekhyun bisa bebas bergerak seperti awal pertama kali ia memasuki dimensi itu.

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati dirinya memakai gaun merah itu.

"Apa ini? kenapa aku memakainya?" Baekhyun terlihat panik dan hendak melepaskan gaun itu, tapi urung ia lakukan. Baekhyun akan telanjang jika menanggalkanya.

Baekhyun kembali tenang dan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, gadis itu menghampiri pintu berwarna merah dan berdiri dengan jarak dua langkah kedepan.

"Argh! Red tolong aku!" entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun meneriakan nama Red.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan panas luar biasa pada punggungnya, rasa panas itu seperti menjalar dan terasa seperti akan membakar punggungnya.

"Buka pintu itu dengan kunci itu, dan rasa panas itu akan hilang"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun memasukan kunci yang ia genggam entah sejak kapan ke lubang kunci. Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dengan tergesa hanya agar rasa panas yang ia rasakan hilang.

Baekhyun bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dan benar apa yang bisikan itu katakan, panas di punggungnya hilang seketika.

"Hilang, benar-benar hilang" Baekhyun tersenyum lega "...tanda lahir itu hampir membakarku"

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, sekilas tidak ada perbedaan suasana di luar dan di dalam ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah itu. Baekhyun hanya mendapati pintu yang masih terbuka, dan suasana sekitar tetaplah gelap dan tidak terdapat apa-apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, untuk apa aku membukanya" Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak melangkah kembali melintasi pintu itu.

Tapi urung ia lakukan karena Baekhyun kembali merasakan panas seperti terbakar. Tapi kali ini bukan di punggungnya, melainkan di tempat tanda lahir lain nya, yaitu area paha sebelah dalamnya.

Baekhyun kembali menggeram dan berteriak, gadis itu kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Baekhyun terduduk menahan sakitnya.

Dan rasa panas itu semakin terasa saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang perlahan mendekat. Baekhyun terus saja berteriak hingga sosok itu berdiri tepat di hadapanya dan mengulurkan tanganya pada Baekhyun yang masih terduduk.

Baekhyun menggapai uluran tangan itu dan tiba-tiba semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hilang entah kemana.

"Bangunlah, aku sudah di sini"

Sosok itu, sosok yang tidak asing di mata Baekhyun, sosok yang sama yang sering ia lihat entah itu nyata atau tidak. Tapi kali ini penampilanya sedikit berbeda.

Pria itu terlihat seperti manusia, iris matanya terlihat sama di sepasang matanya, dan sosok itu benar-benar pria rupawan.

"Re-Red?" Baekhyun terbata.

"My mine, kau adalah milikku" Red mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun lemas tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, bangunlah" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun yang tidak juga membuka matanya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak panik, Baekhyun hanya tidur dan masih bernafas teratur.

"Hm? Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya.

"Ya, memangnya siapa?" Kyungsoo terlihat ketus.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia tersadar jika harus berangkat kerja.

"Ah, aku-aku terlambat, aku harus-"

"Ini sudah tengah hari, astaga" Kyungsoo menahan Baekhyun yang hendak bangkit "...Zizi rekan kerjamu menghubungiku jika kau tidak bisa dihubungi sejak pagi"

"Aku?"

"Ish!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan "...apa kau tidak sadar jika tidur seperti mayat, gadis tinggi itu kahawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Maafkan aku, aku akan menghubunginya" Baekhyun mencari keberadaan ponselnya.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah mengatakan jika kau terkena diare dan sudah ke dokter, jadi kau tidak kerja hari ini"

"Terimakasih Soo-ie" Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, astaga Baekie"

"Eish!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanya.

"Tapi Baek, bukankah kau dilarang memakai pakaian merah, cepat lepaskan!"

"Benar, kenapa aku memakai ini, Kyungsoo!" Keduanya terlihat panik.

"Mana aku tahu, kau sudah memakainya Baekhyunie!"

Keduanya masih panik, Baekhyun melepas gaun nya dan melemparnya asal. Tapi itu sudah terlambat, Baekhyun sudah mengenakanya. Dan Baekhyun sudah melanggar kedua larangan dalam keluarganya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Baekhyun sudah melakukan kedua hal itu.

"Astaga, menggemaskan sekali"

Sosok Red hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kedua gadis itu. Red mendekap Baekhyun hingga Kyungsoo datang dan menghilang. Red tidak pergi, perwujudan pria itu melihat keduanya sejak Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun yang tidur dengan nyaman.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidur seperti orang mati Baekhyunie" Kyungsoo berteriak karena jarak Baekhyun denganya cukup jauh.

Baekhyun mencari pakaian lain karena gaun merah yang ia kenakan ia lepas begitu saja hingga menyisakan pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung-ah, aku merasa jika malam ini tidurku sangat nyenyak, rasanya sangat nyaman, seperti ada seseorang yang memelukku" Baekhyun setelah mendapatkan pakaian gantinya.

"Tck! Sudahlah, aku akan memeriksakan kandungan-astaga" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya.

"Apa kandungan?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main "...Ya! Doh Kyungsoo, apa yang kalian lakukan, kalianhmmpp" Kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun yang sangat berisik.

"Jangan berlebihan, bulan depan kami akan bertunangan" Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga akan merasakanya sayang, kita tidak perlu acara kekanakan seperti sahabat manusiamu, aku pastikan kau akan melahirkan keturunanku"

Red masih memperhatikan kedua gadis itu hingga Kyungsoo pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak nyaman di pelukanku sayang"

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati sosok serupa pria yang tidak asing.

"Re-Red?" Baekhyun terbata.

"Kemarilah" Red menjentikan jarinya dan memanggil Baekhyun untuk datang.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun hanya menurut. Gadis itu mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Red.

"Merasakan kulitmu secara langsung membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk menyetubuhimu sayang" Red memcumbui setiap inci leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terpejam menikmati apa yang Red lakukan padanya.

"Sayangnya, saat ini aku tidak cukup mempunyai kekuatan" Red melepaskan cumbuanya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun "...kau harus bersabar hingga matahari tenggelam, dan kita akan melakukanya"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, pada awalnya dia terkejut dan takut, tapi ia tampak terbiasa dengan kehadiran sosok Red. Red cukup sering datang walaupun hanya sebuah entitas, tapi kali ini sosok Red nyata.

Sosok itu berhasil menghasut Baekhyun untuk melepaskan belenggunya secara sempurnya hingga Red benar-benar bebas.

"Red"

Entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis dengan paras rupawan sosok Red, gadis itu mengecup bibir Red dan memagutnya lembut.

"Aku milikmu"

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_.

Tiap Chapternya memang pendek.

Dan gue slow up.


	8. Rêd 7

_**Warning! NC Alert!**_  
_Mungkin story ini agak aneh, dan mungkin akan sangat bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian. Gue hanya mengingatkan kalau story ini hanya fiksi dan tidak ada hubunganya dengan mitos atau apapun yang ada di real life, cerita ini murni dari imajinasi gue sebagai penulisnya. kalaupun ada kemiripan atau bahkan kesamaan dengan story gue ini, itu hanya kebetulan_.

_So, Happy Reading_

_._

_._

_._

Red menghilang setelah Baekhyun kembali terlelap. Sosok Red tidak lagi terbelenggu, ia bisa tetap berada di dunia nyata selama yang dia mau, ia bisa pergi kemanapun dan menentuh apapun tanpa kesakitan seperti saat tubuhnya terbelenggu di dimensi perbatasan antara dunia nyata dan dunia lain.

Red adalah Iblis dengan tubuh tidak sempurna. Sosok Iblis akan mempunyai kekuatan sempurna jika tidak memiliki kekurangan pada fisiknya. Jika Iblis yang terlahir sempurna mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya, Red tidak memiliki itu.

Red bisa menyebrang ke dunianya tanpa kesulitan walaupun tubuhnya tidak sempurna. Tapi Red tidak bisa kembali ke Istana tempatnya dilahirkan ratusan tahun lalu karena ada perisai yang tidak bisa ia tembus. Kekuatan Red memang sangat besar, tapi fisiknya yang tidak sempurna, membuat kekuatan yang ia miliki pun demikian.

"Aku akan kembali dan mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku"

Red hanya menatap istana tempatnya dilahirkan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tunggu sampai milikku melahirkan keturunanku"

Setelahnya, Red kembali ke dunia manusia dan menemui calon pengantinya, yaitu Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih terlelap tanpa menyadari jika sebentar lagi matahari tergelincir.

Red menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur dan menempatkan Baekhyun utuk memeluk pahanya dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan gadis itu tidur. Baekhyun masih terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya, gadis itu seperti enggan membuka matanya.

"Himpun tenagamu sayang" Red mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu semakin lelap dalam tidurnya "...karena kita akan melawati malam yang sangat panjang" Red menjilat pipi hingga leher Baekhyun.

"Ngh" Baekhyun sedikit terusik dari tidurnya.

"Tahan eranganmu sayang, karena aku pastikan kau akan mengerang sepanjang malam" Red masih mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu.

"Argh!"

Red tiba-tiba menggeram kesakitan, ia merasakan sakit di mata sebelah kananya. Red merasakan panas dan sakit pada bola matanya, walaupun hanya sesaat, itu terasa sangat menyiksanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa ia hanya tidur sepanjang hari, seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidur seperti orang mati.

"Apa seharian ini aku hanya tidur?" Baekhyun bangkit dengan wajah mengantuknya. Tubuhnya ia bawa menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya.

Baekhyun kembali setelahnya, gadis itu melewatkan waktu makanya, dan saat ini perutnya terasa kosong tanpa isi. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menemukan beberapa makanan ringan juga roti di lemari penyimpanan makanan miliknya.

"Haah" Baekhyun manatap semuanya tanpa selera "...harusnya aku meminta Kyungsoo memasak sebelum pergi" Baekhyun meninggalkan dapur kecil Apartementnya dan memilih duduk di atas sofa sambil menyalakan televisi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu acara apa yang ingin ia lihat, baginya semua acara tv sama saja membosankan, gadis itu hanya mengganti chanel acak sebelum akhirnya mematikanya kembali.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat bosan, gadis itu berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dan membukanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ini musim semi, Baekhyun menghirup udara malam yang sejuk dan angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun menikmatinya, udara malam dan aroma bunga yang semakin lama semakin kuat mengikat di indera penciumanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ini memang kamarnya, tapi Baekhyun mendapati suasana berbeda. Baekhyun mendapati kamarnya dipenuhi taburan kelopak mawar berwarna merah pekat. Tidak hanya itu, cahaya kamarnya meredup dengan semburat cahaya dan nuansa merah.

Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya, entah sejak kapan ia mengenakan gaun merah itu lagi. Gaun merah dengan potongan leher sangat rendah dan panjang gaun itu yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Malam ini, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, Baekhyun"

Red membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya, keduanya berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat rapat. Baekhyun menatap wajah sosok yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Baekhyun hanya diam, gadis itu terpana melihat sosok rupawan Red, jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat saat ini, Baekhyun merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya saat menatap Red tepat di matanya.

"Milikku"

Setelah mengatakanya, Red memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus, Red meraup dagu Baekhyun dengan sebelah tanganya dan terus memagut bibir gadis itu. Red terbakar api gairah, Red menggores dada Baekhyun dengan kuku jarinya hingga mengalirkan darah segar, membuat Baekhyun mengerang.

"Ngh~"

"Kita akan mengikat darah kita malam ini" Red menjilati darah yang menetes dari goresan yang ia torehkan di dada Baekhyun "...dan kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, aku adalah candumu, dan aku adalah sumber kehidupanmu" Red menghisap darah dari luka Baekhyun.

"Akh~" Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasakan sakit dan gelenyar aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, Baekhyun merasakan haus yang teramat sangat, kerongkonganya terasa kering dan seperti terbakar.

"Darahmu manis seperti aromanya"

Red saat melepaskan hisapanya seraya menyeka lelehan darah yang melalui sudut bibirnya. Red menatap wanitanya dengan tatapan penuh gairah, seakan siap menerkam Baekhyun dan mengoyaknya.

"Red~"

Baekhyun terlihat memelas saat melihat Red menggores pergelangan tanganya dengan kuku jarinya seperti apa yang ia lakukan di dada Baekhyun.

"Hisaplah sayang" Red mendekatkan lenganya.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun menuruti apa yang Red perintahkan.

"Hisaplah dengan kuat, rasakan darahku mengalir di kerongkonganmu" Red memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun mulai menjilati pergelangan tanganya "...ya, puaskan dahagamu sayang, Arrggh!"

Red menggeram saat Baekhyun benar-benar menghisap darah dari pergelangan tanganya, gadis itu menghisapnya kuat untuk menghilangkan dahaga yang ia rasakan.

"Hah hah"

Keduanya terengah-engah, setelah melakukan ritual penyatuan darah mereka. Red memamerkan seringainya hingga menunjukan taring yang ia punya. Matanya terus menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh gairah sebelum bibirnya kembali meraup bibir gadis itu. Kedua tanganya menelusup ke bagian bawah gaun yang Baekhyun kenakan dan meloloskanya begitu saja.

Pakaian merah adalah hal yang disukai oleh Red. Gaun merah adalah gaun pernikahan dari bangsanya, merah berarti membara, merah adalah lambang dari nafsu yang berkelana.

Red adalah keturunan Lust, salah satu Raja Iblis di dunianya. Lust membuang Red ke dunia fana karena ketidak sempurnaan fisik Red.

"Red~"

"Ya sayang, aku disini"

Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan pasrah, gadis itu terbakar gairah luar biasa, Red menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa melewatkan satu titikpun pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Red sudah mengungkun gadis itu, pakaian Baekhyun tidak tersisa satu helai benangpun, tubuhnya polos dan pasrah di bawah kungkungan Iblis jantan itu.

"Nghh~"

Sekali lagi, Red menjilat tubuh polos Baekhyun dari pangkal paha dan menjelajah hingga ke leher gadis itu. Sensasi luar biasa yang Baekhyun rasakan, jiwanya terasa melayang karena sentuhan Iblis Jantan itu.

Baekhyun menarik pakaian yang Red kenakan dan meraup bibirnya dengan rakus, Baekhyun lupa diri, gadis itu sudah terperdaya, darah Red yang sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya membuat gairahnya semakin meluap-luap.

"Kau menginginkanku?" Baekhyun mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Red, sentuh aku lebih, aku menginginkanmu lebih"

Red mengoyak pakaianya sendiri hingga hancur berserakan, Baekhyun yang tidak sabar membuka celana yang Red kenakan dengan tergesa dan membuat Iblis jantan itu tertawa.

"Kau sangat menginginkanya?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lust adalah lambang dari nafsu yang berkelana, darah Lust mengalir di tubuh setiap keturunanya termasuk Red.

Baekhyun tidak kuat menahanya lagi, nafsu gadis itu sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, gadis itu hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Red lakukan padanya.

"Nghh~akh~"

Baekhyun mengerang saat mendapatkan sentuhan di bagian luar kewanitaanya, Red menggesekan sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia lesatkan kedalam lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik yang menimbulkan rasa gatal luar biasa.

Baekhyun menarik pinggul Red saat pria itu mendorong miliknya, Baekhyun tidak sabar gadis itu ingin menghilangkan rasa gatal yang menyiksanya.

"Akh! sakit sekali, Oh Tuh-hmmpt" Red membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan telapak tanganya.

"Jangan memanggil Tuhanmu, di setiap ketersiksaanmu, kau hanya membutuhkanku, Suamimu, milikmu, Red" Red membisikan kalimat itu pada Baekhyun.

"Arggh! Red!"

Baekhyun menggeram dan meneriakan nama Red karena sakit yang ia rasakan luar biasa, sesuatu memasukinya seketika, Baekhyun merasa jika kewanitaanya seperti robek.

"Dia kebangganku, kau wanita beruntung yang bisa merasakanya" Red menyeringai saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari kewanitaan Baekhyun dan membasahi kejantananya.

Baekhyun masih terpejam, gadis itu hampir hilang kesadaran saat ini.

"Red, apa aku akan mati?"

"Haha! kau tidak akan mati, kau hanya akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak sebanding dengan apapun, kau hanya akan mendesah dan meneriakan namaku, apapun yang terjadi"

"Pejamkan matamu Baekhyun" Red menutup wajah Baekhyun.

Keduanya berteleportasi, dengan kekuatan Red, mereka sekarang berada di atas ranjang yang tertutup overbed berbahan sutra merah di dalam kamar yang bernuansa merah dengan pencahayaan temaram. Ini adalah ruang hampa udara yang berada di perbatasan dimensi, ruangan itu adalah kamar yang selama ini Red huni.

Jika sebelumnya hanya ruh Baekhyun yang bisa menembus dimensi itu, kali ini raganya pun bisa sampai ke dimensi itu.

"Lahirkan keturunanku, Baekhyun"

Setelahnya, Red menggerakan pinggulnya secara teratur. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan karena Red menyetubuhinya tanpa ampun. Ini kali pertamanya Baekhyun merasakan, tapi Red melakukanya dengan caranya, cara Iblis menyetubuhi manusia. Red menulikan telinganya, Red tidak perduli dengan teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah menuntaskan haratnya yang terpendam.

"Akh Baekhyun" Red mendongak, pria itu memjamkan mmatanya, menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya "...mmhhh~ aku tidak salah memilihmu, kau gadis yang memang terlahir untukku"

Red masih bergerak sesuka hatinya, tanpa memperdulikan kesadaran Baekhyun yang tersisa seperuhnya.

Red mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dan melumatnya. Tangan Red meremas dada Baekhyun hingga gadis itu membelalak, gadis itu terkejut hingga tatapan keduanya beradu.

Baekhyun terus menatap sepasang mata Red dengan sisa kesadaran, dan Baekhyun melihat kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang entah itu apa. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Red demi tidak memutus tatapan mereka.

.

.

.

_"Lust, aku mohon!" _

_Baekhyun melihat seorang serupa wanita cantik berkulit putih tengah memohon pada seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala, di bagian bawah kedua mata pria itu terlihat ada garis merah._

_"Irena! dia cacat, aku tidak menginginkan keturunan yang cacat"_

_Pria berambut merah itu meninggikan suaranya. Matanya memicing tajam pada wanita yang sudah melahirkan keturunanya._

_"Lust, dia keturunan kita, Admon masih kecil, Lust!"_

_Wanita itu terus memohon, tapi pria yang dipanggil Lust itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang disebut sebagai Irena itu menangis._

_"Mama"_

_Tangisan Irena terhenti saat sosok laki-laki mungil menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan wajah polosnya._

_"Admon" Irena memeluk laki-laki kecil itu._

_Admon tidak mengerti situasinya, ia hanya melihat Ibu yang menghadirkanya tengah menangis._

_"Kenapa Mama menangis?" laki-laki kecil itu menyeka air mata wanita yang melahirkanya._

_"Irena!"_

_"Lust"_

"Lust"

Baekhyun menggumam pelan, Baekhyun melihat kilasan kejadian yang entah itu apa, sesaat dan sangat singkat.

Baekhyun kembali tersadar, Baekhyun hanya melihat Red yang masih bergerak mencari kenikmatan di tubuhnya.

"Lust?" Red menautkan kedua alis matanya.

"Akh~Red" Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi aneh, Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang berpusat dari kewanitaanya yang mulai mengetat.

Baekhyun tidak tahu rasa sakit yang sebelumnya ia rasakan pergi entah kemana, yang pasti itu sudah berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang tidak sepadan dengan apapun.

"Kau merasakanya sayang?" Red masih menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat "...Aku akan memberimu lebih"

"Ngh~akhh~"

Baekhyun melenguh saat Red mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, gadis itu merasakan dinding kewanitaanya semakin mengetat dan mulai berkedut.

"Baekhyun! arrgh!" Red merasakan bulu di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri, Red merasakan kejantananya seperti terhisap masuk lebih dalam saat dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun semakin mengetat dan memijat kejantananya, seakan memaksa benda laknat itu menyemburkan cairan yang Red tahan sejak tadi, ia ingin persetubuhan ini berlangsung lebih lama. Tapi Baekhyun mengisapnya dan membuat Red menyemburkan cairanya ke dalam Rahim gadis itu.

"Kau! Baekhyun, arrgh!" Red menggeram saat seluruh cairanya terpancar keluar.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, gadis itu terlihat lelah, wajahnya di penuhi keringat sisa persetubuhanya dengan iblis jantan itu.

"Red"

"Ya sayang" Red masih bertahan di posisinya tanpa melepaskan kejantananya "...kau benar-benar liar"

Red hanya memadangi wajah lelah Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja, gadis itu sangat menggairahkan dilihat dari sudut manapun, sekalipun dalam keadaan berantakan seperti saat ini.

"Kau benar benar menggairahkan Baekhyun" Red menjilat keringat di leher Baekhyun.

Red menempelkan dada telanjang mereka dan menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun dengan dadanya, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Red, ini dimana?" Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ia tidak lagi berada di kamarnya.

Setelahnya, Red berhenti memainkan dada Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah kamarku, ruangan tempatku terkurung hampir seratus tahun, hingga kau datang dan melepaskan seluruh belenggu yang mengikatku"

Red menegakan tubuhnya, Red melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang kesakitan karenanya. Gadis itu masih terkapar tidak berdaya dengan lelehan darah di pahanya. Baekyun merasakan perih luar biasa, kewanitaanya seperti terkoyak karena ulah Red, walaupun kenyataanya tidak demikian.

Red duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandang hampa tempat itu. Itu adalah kenangan buruknya hingga dikurung dan dibelenggu di tempat itu.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Gadis itu melingkarkan lenganya memeluk punggung Red, dan tanganya tertaut di dada Red.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi, kau sudah memilikiku" Baekhyun menghidu permukaan punggung Red "...aku milikmu, dan kau pun milikku"

Kali ini Baekhyun mengatakanya dengan sadar, darah Red yang mengalir di tubuhnya memberikan efek yang sangat besar. Baekhyun akan selelu ketergantungan pada Red, begitupun sebaliknya. Red hanya mengejar ambisinya, tapi ia tidak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan ia hadapi kelak.

"Ayo kita bercinta sekali lagi, ini malam pengantin kita, aku menginginkan lebih, Red" Baekhyun bersikap aneh, gadis itu tiba-tiba terbakar gairah dan menarik tubuh besar Red, gadis itu duduk di pangkuan makhluk yang dia klaim sebagai miliknya dan memagut bibir Red dengan rakus.

Semantara itu, Kyungsoo panik saat Baekhyun tidak bisa ia hubungi. Kyungsoo sudah datang ke apartement Baekhyun dan tidak mendapati sahabatnya itu berada di apartemenya. Kyungsoo hanya melihat bercak darah di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun yang sudah mengering. selebihnya, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan apapun. Sudah dua hari ini Baekhyun tidak ia temukan di manapun, Kyungsoo tidak berani menghubungi orang tua Baekhyun, gadis itu tahu jika itu akan membuat mereka khawatir.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar saat ini, dua hari lalu, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya saat Red terus saja menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sangat cepat. Nafsu keduanya seperti tidak ada habisnya, baik Red ataupun Baekhyun seperti tidak pernah puas dengan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Red Putra Lust, Iblis yang melambangkan hawa nafsu. Red memang terlahir dengan kekurangan pada fisiknya, tapi darah Lust tidak pernah gagal menghasilkan keturunan berparas rupawan, dengan nafsu iblis yang meledak-ledak.

"Haah" Red menyemburkan cairannya untuk ke sekian kalinya, Red menekan dalam-dalam pinggulnya hingga kejantananya sepenuhnya tertelan di dalam tubuhn Baekhyun. Pun Baekhyun, gadis itu seperti kecanduan dengan semua yang Red lakukan padanya. Baekhyun menahan pinggul Red agar tautan tubuh mereka tidak terlepas.

Baekhyun sudah seperti betina yang liar, darah Red terasa panas di tubuhnya, membuat tubuh gadis itu terus menuntut kepuasan dari tubuh Red.

"Jangan melepasnya, aku hhh~" Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam, ia tidak merasa jika nafasnya hampir putus.

"Kita akan melakukanya lagi, tapi tidak sekarang" Red melepaskan tautan pada tubuh mereka walaupun Baekhyun memelas agar Red tidak melepasnya "...hei sayang, aku sudah menjadi milikmu, jangan khawatirkan apapun"

Red mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun, agar gadis itu menjadi tenang.

"Kau harus memulihkan tenagamu" Red mengecup kening Baekhyun "...dan kita harus kembali, sebelum fajar datang" Red berbaring menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun dan mendekap gadis itu.

Red membawa tubuh mereka kembali ke dunia manusia, keduanya kembali berada di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun yang berada di Apartementnya.

"Tidurlah sayang" Red berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sembari merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan keduanya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

**_**Tbc**_**.

Sorry Full Nc

_Mabok lu semua..._

_Kalian minta NC, gua kasih Full satu Chapter_, _hahahhahaa_...

_Muntah, mual, pusing tanggung sendiri._


End file.
